We have crossed K18 mouse to several different Cre lines (e.g. R26CreER, b-actin Cre, PbCre4, PSACre, and FSPCre). All offspring developed atypical lymphoid hyperplasia, pre-neoplastic, or T-cell lymphoblasts lymphoma. Bone marrow transplantation study showed that thymic mass was developed only in K18 recipient mice with wildtype mice as donors, and no thymic mass developed in wildtype recipient mice with K18 mice as donors, suggesting K18 stroma contribute to the lymphomagenesis in these mice.